


Entranced

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I mean drunk Alec is fun to write, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mild mention of drinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Maybe it was just him that got entranced anytime Magnus walked into a room.





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to the amazing @mattdaddorkio ❤️❤️❤️ (sorry it’s a little late, I suck at getting stuff up on time)

Alec hummed nervously as he looked around the packed room. Magnus was talking energetically to the group of Werewolves, moving his hands in rapid motions that expressed his mood.

He tilted his head, watching with a proud smile as the room’s attention seemed focused on the Warlock. It was like people entered a trance whenever he talked.

Or maybe that was just Alec.

Maybe it was just him that got entranced anytime Magnus walked into a room.

Alec smiled, sipping his drink and staring at his boyfriend from over the rim of the glass.

Magnus glanced at him for a moment, wiggling his fingers with a wink. Alec finished his drink, placing the empty glass on a passing tray as he stepped up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hey.”

Magnus reached an arm behind him and stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Hello, darling.”

Alec didn’t say anything else, just listening to him return to his conversation with the group, smiling against his neck.

The room was spinning a little bit and he tried to just focus on the warm body in front of him, nuzzling against his neck.

“Are you alright?”

Alec nodded, kissing his shoulder before looking up and meeting Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re so pretty, ya know that?” He whispered, a dopey smile spreading on his face as he reached up, brushing his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus blushed as he turned around towards Alec.

“Every little thing you do makes me want to just hold you forever and never let you go.” Alec paused and kissed him,  keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Magnus tucked his head into Alec’s neck with a smile, letting them sway softly in place.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Feel free to let me know in the comments below and I'll give you a cookie?  
> I just really love comments, like...a lot. I read all of them.


End file.
